No soy un ángel
by Thia017
Summary: Después de tantos años, quizá sea imposible lograr que una persona cambie, sobre todo un hombre que ha sido malo toda su vida. Quizá todo sea una pantalla: Puede parecer que estoy del lado de los ángeles, pero ¿qué te asegura que soy uno de ellos? (One shot)


―Puede parecer que estoy del lado de los ángeles, pero ¿qué te asegura que soy uno de ellos?

La gente cree que he cambiado. _Ella_ cree que he cambiado. Que he dejado mi pasado de maldades y groserías atrás. Que finalmente he visto la luz y que me ha dolido ver la clase de monstruo que siempre fui. ¡Já!

Me fue sencillo hacerles creer que estaba arrepentido. Fue tan fácil convencerlos de que era un pobre muchacho malentendido y falto de amor, porque la gente siempre escucha lo que quiere escuchar. Una actitud redimida y penitente me fue suficiente para tener primero su lástima, luego su compasión y, poco a poco, eso que ellos llaman comprensión. Creo que incluso me he ganado su cariño.

¡Tontos todos! Y estúpida ella. No se da cuenta que la utilizo para recuperar mi fortuna y limpiar un poco mi nombre. Está segura de que todo lo que alguna vez le hice se debió a las demandas de mi hermana o a la desatención de mis padres.

¿A caso cree que mi amargura se podía curar con un balde de agua fría derramado sobre una niña a la que no conocía? ¿Piensa de verdad que robé aquellas rosas (para ella) con la simple intención de sentir que formaba parte de la vida de mis primos y después recibir los mimos de mi madre? ¡Me dieron una golpiza (por su culpa), no un abrazo! Y mi madre se limitó a consolarme, jamás me dedicó una palabra dura para mejorar mi carácter.

¿De verdad cree que todas las cosas que hice al lado de mi hermana fueron únicamente para sentir que tenía un lazo con ella, porque ella era la única persona a la que podía considerar mi amiga? ¡¿Para qué me sirven los amigos?! Siempre he sabido que nací para estar solo, sin cariño ni atenciones. Sin nadie.

He tenido años para aprender a actuar de acuerdo a la situación que se me presente.

Mis padres querían un hijo modelo, y ante sus ojos fui el mejor de todos. Mi hermana quería un compañero de travesuras, entonces me volví su peón. Mis primos querían alguien a quien odiar y como no podían volcar su desprecio en una dama (mi hermana) les di al más despreciable de los truhanes. Ella quería vivir en un cuento de hadas y una buena historia siempre necesita a un villano, yo solo le di lo que necesitaba.

Generalmente, opto por el desapego y la falta de interés, pero cuando mi matrimonio se canceló el día mismo en que se anunciaba, se me exilió de la familia y todos se rieron de mí, decidí cambiar de papel y ser alguien que nadie esperaba.

Primero fui un perro apaleado con la cola entre las patas: dolido y con el orgullo herido, oculto de todas las miradas burlonas del mundo. Después…, después…, después fui muchas cosas: El pobre tonto al que madre y hermana repudiaron públicamente (ese fue particularmente bueno, nadie se enteró de que fui yo quien se alejó de ellas); el humillado niño rico que comienza desde cero (un antiguo socio de mi padre ofreció contratarme como recadero en una empresa que apenas comenzaba); el hombre creativo que fue ignorado en una familia de banqueros (alguien finalmente escuchó mis ideas y consideró que podían tener éxito).

Sin darme cuenta pasé de valer nada a ser relativamente importante (por mérito propio) en una empresa que nada tenía que ver con el apellido de abolengo de la familia que me negaba.

Fue en ese entonces cuando la volví a ver. Ella siempre sonriente, ahora heredera de una gran fortuna; y yo casi un Don-Nadie enfundado en mi amargura, trabajando horas extras como gerente creativo de una empresa que iba en asenso.

Me miró con recelo, y yo tuve que esforzarme en bajar la mirada y morderme los labios para no gritarle lo mucho que la odiaba.

Ella había destruido mi vida y era yo quien tenía que ponerse en el banquillo de los acusados. Fue casi como si sus ojos me dijeran: "sí, la culpa es mía, y puedo dársela a quien se me dé la gana".

Por muchos minutos mantuve los ojos fijos en el piso, mi jefe preguntó si había algún problema, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Yo me tragué mi odio, fingí que no era ella quien me escuchaba, presenté mi idea y ante su sorpresa, mi labor resultó ser buena.

Comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Ella me decía todos los días lo que su loca cabecita (llena de magia y esperanza) quería, y yo me esforzaba en aterrizar cada palabra en una campaña publicitaria.

Gracias a mi trabajo (o quizá sea nuestro) su clínica comenzó a ganar clientes rápidamente. El orfanatorio empezó a recibir donativos. Y luego vino el banco.

Pasábamos horas juntos. Ella con su chispeante energía (agotador) y yo con mi adusto carácter. Día a día, ella venía con su mejor sonrisa, con ideas absurdas y yo la recibía siempre con silencios que ocultaban mi desprecio y mi humillación.

Nunca le pedí perdón (¿por qué habría de hacerlo?). Ninguno hablaba del pasado, parecía que ella había olvidado todo, incluidas las muchas deshonras que me había regalado.

Y un día descubrí mi nuevo papel: el hombre redimido, el alma en pena, el pobre penitente. Así me veía ella y la dejé hacerlo porque eso me hizo acreedor a un mejor salario, a un regreso paulatino a la familia y, sorprendentemente, al aparente respeto de los que me habían repudiado (incluidas mi madre y mi hermana, pero yo ya había dejado de necesitarlas).

Me gané su respeto, me gané su confianza y una mañana, con una de sus tantas espontaneas y tontas ocurrencias, ella me ganó una batalla.

Me hizo reír, sincera y abiertamente. Una risa de verdad. Una que no sabía siquiera que podía salir de mí. Me miró con sorpresa, con cariño y añoranza. Rió conmigo, después se acercó unos pasos, alzó una mano, acarició mi rostro y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó. Sí, ella me besó. A mí que tanto la odiaba. Me besó con ternura y sin resentimientos. Y yo…, yo respondí su beso, con temor y un poco de recelo.

La odiaba por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir, y no quería que volviera a arruinar mi vida. La había odiado por tantos años. Y ahora la odiaba más porque yo sabía ya quién era. Sabía ya que estaba destinado a estar solo. Que vivir sin esperanzas era la mejor manera de vivir. Había dejado atrás el papel de villano y me sentía cómodo siendo mi nuevo yo, no quería buscar ser alguien más. La odiaba por darme esperanzas. La odiaba porque me había hecho reír. La odiaba porque me estaba haciendo feliz. La odiaba. Con todo el corazón y el alma entera ¡la odiaba!

Pero ella me besó, y entre besos me dijo que se estaba enamorando del hombre que ahora era, del nuevo personaje que me había creado; del hombre bueno que ahora trabajaba para remediar los errores de su pasado. Y no pude contenerme más.

―Estás equivocada ―dije bajando la vista, y alejándome un par de pasos de ella.

―No, no lo estoy. He visto quién eres de verdad. ―"Este no soy yo"―. Eres bueno, eres inteligente, eres dulce, pero no sabes cómo serlo.

―No, no lo soy.

―Neal.

―Esto no ha sido más que un acto. Necesito el trabajo y me agrada lo que hago. Necesito el dinero. Yo…

―No eres malo ―"tampoco soy bueno".

―No me digas que finalmente viste detrás de mi amargura y has descubierto que soy una persona incomprendida. No seas esa clase de persona estúpida. Sé que eres tonta, pero no eres estúpida.

―Yo…

―Sé que piensas que he hecho todo lo que he hecho buscando la atención de mis padres. Que nunca supe cómo expresar cariño porque jamás lo tuve. Que…

―¡Sh! ―dijo acercándose de nuevo, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y haciéndome verla de nuevo―. Yo sé que eras alguien distinto. Pero has cambiado.

―Es un acto ―dije en un susurro.

―No. No lo es. Finalmente descubriste quién eres. Y eres maravilloso. Pero tienes miedo.

―¿No me digas? ―dije irónico―. Y puedo saber ¿miedo, de qué?

―De ser feliz sin la atención de tu familia ni la aprobación de los demás. De ser un hombre talentoso que no necesita de un apellido para forjarse un buen futuro. De ser bueno. De ser tú ―no podía verla a los ojos, pero al escuchar su voz conciliadora percibí su sonrisa.

―Puede parecer que estoy del lado de los ángeles, pero ¿qué te asegura que soy uno de ellos?

―¿Y quién te asegura a ti que no lo eres?

―Candy, yo… No soy bueno.

―¿De acuerdo a quién? ¿A tu madre? ¿A tu hermana?

―A ti ―susurré―. Me lo dijiste hace muchos años y jamás he podido olvidarlo.

―Porque hace muchos años creí que era cierto. Porque hace muchos años lograste hacerme llorar en muchísimas ocasiones.

―Hacerte llorar siempre ha sido sencillo ―sonrió.

―Pero ahora eres distinto.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro.

―Pero yo sí. Te he observado por semanas, he compartido horas de tu trabajo. He visto cómo piensas, cómo descubres y cómo desarrollas. He visto la paciencia con que escuchas mis descabelladas ideas y les das forma; he visto la pasión con la que explicas tus ideas. Te he visto a ti.

―No soy lo que necesitas.

―¿Cómo?

―No soy Terry, ni Albert, ni Anthony.

―¡Claro! Porque eres un estúpido y un necio.

―Y también puedo ser cruel, ¿recuerdas?

―Si quisiera estar con Terry o Albert estaría con alguno de ellos, ¿no te parece? Pero estoy aquí, contigo.

―Porque Anthony está muerto.

―Y porque tú estás vivo, y eres real, y te quiero.

―No soy un ángel.

―¿Y quién demonios te dijo que es un ángel lo que quiero?

Entonces levanté la vista y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Ella ya no era la niña llorona a la que disfrutaba molestar. Y yo ya no era el pobre niño rico que solo necesitaba alguien con quién jugar. La vida había sido dura con ambos, a ella la había hecho más fuerte y hermosa; y a mí me había dado la oportunidad de interpretar mi mejor papel: yo. Y en el camino nos había dado una segunda oportunidad.

No, no soy un ángel, pero en ese momento, refugiado en sus brazos, con sus labios acariciado los míos, sentí que se me concedía la oportunidad de tocar el cielo.

* * *

_Esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver "The Reichenback Fall" de Sherlock, y es justo él quién dice ese frase que se me quedó dando vueltas en la mente y que al comenzar a escribir, gritó: Neal! Y salió de golpe. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Saludos._

* * *

_(Abro paréntesis:_

_He recibido un par de mensajes (supongo que del mismo guest que no se atreve a decir quién es, que menciona que este fic es un Plagio de "Así te Amo" de Stear's Girl fanfiction(__.)net(/)s(/)9781283(/)1(/)As%C3%AD-te-amo (el enlace jala solo sin los paréntesis que agregue). _

_Tomo este espacio para aclarar que: 1) nada de lo que escribo es tomado de otros autores, porque sé o difícil que es crear una historia propia y plasmarla en palabras, ¡Caray! Naku me llevó casi tres años, El Sir casi dos, Berlat más de dos; lo único que no es mío son los personajes que son de Misuki y eso ustedes lo saben. 2) Desconocía la historia que supuestamente plagié hasta que me la refirieron y 3) De acuerdo a la RAE, plagio es "copiar en lo sustancial obras ajenas, dándolas como propias". Leí la historia que me han dicho (para comprobar si la autora había escrito algo igual a lo mío sin que yo lo supiera) y lo único en que se parece es el hecho de tener un Neal no villano sino malentendido (quienes han seguido mi obra sabrán perfectamente bien que es así como generalmente plasmo a Neal) que termina quedándose con Candy (yo no los caso, no los hago padres de familia, no los hago salir por determinación de nadie y muchos otros "yo no"). _

_Así que, no, esto NO es un plagio, les dejo el enlace a la otra historia para que ustedes mismas se hagan una idea, y no es por ser pesada, pero si desconocen el significado de las palabras, les ruego que las busquen en un diccionario antes de usarlas. Y como siempre agradezco los comentarios. _

_Cierro paréntesis). _


End file.
